Automotive steering column switches typically have turn signal switches equipped with a turn signal lever. The turn signal lever is movable by light actuation from the "OFF" position to the tipping positions adjacent to the "OFF" position, for the "Right"/"Left" turn signals, and upon release the turn signal is restored automatically to the "OFF" position. A heavier actuation of the turn signal lever to the "Right"/"Left" turn signal positions causes the turn signal lever to lock in the respective position. As the steering wheel is turned in the proper direction corresponding to the relevant turn signal lever position and the desired turning direction, the turn signal lever remains in this position until the steering wheel is turned again in the opposite direction.
The automatic resetting of the turn signal lever as the steering wheel is turned back from the desired turn signal lever position is brought about by a driver molded to the steering wheel spindle, which driver engages a release arranged in the turn signal switch.
Known from DE 31 46 271 C2 is an automotive steering column switch with reset, notably a turn signal switch, which in a housing features a guide element arranged radially relative to the steering column and spring-loaded toward the steering column by a compression spring. A release is mounted displaceably and rotatably in the guide element and kept aligned toward the steering column by means of a spring system. The spring system is attached with its one end to the release and with its other end to the guide element. A tapered section is arranged on the end of the release near the steering column, and engages a driver on the steering column as the driver turns opposite to the turning direction selected by setting the turn signal lever. Coacting with one another, further components are actuated in the process, causing, in the respective locking mechanism, a resetting of the turn signal lever to "OFF" position. Once the driver disengages the release after meshing with it, the spring system attached to the housing of the turn signal switch and to the release restores the release to its home position, aligned on the axis of the steering column.
Known, furthermore, is a locking-follower track for holding the turn signal lever in the "Right"/"Left" turn signal positions, the turn signal lever being equipped with a spring-loaded locking-follower roller that glides along the follower track.
A particular disadvantage with these prior constructions is the need for a great many individual components that must be assembled, making the manufacturing expenditures and manufacturing costs very high. The assembled turn signal switch installed on the automotive steering column switch thus becomes very susceptible to malfunction. Wear and/or jamming of individual components frequently causes breakage of the release as the steering wheel is turned to its home position, so that an automatic resetting of the turn signal lever is no longer possible. The components used must be of very high quality and dimensionally precise, so as to limit the play of the locking elements relative to one another. The prior spring system has a high elasticity which, in conjunction with the play of the locking components, often leads to an unreliable release, or resetting, of the turn signal lever; jamming of the release occurs frequently.